


Good morning

by iwtv



Series: Peach Verse [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: Most of these are too short for a summary. That would spoil all the fun.





	Good morning

The repetitive scratching coming from the door did not cease no matter how long James ignored it.

“Crying out loud,” he muttered, flinging off the sheets and reluctantly climbing out of their bed. Thomas chuckled behind him, scooting over and throwing an arm behind his head as he watched James pad barefoot to the door.

It was Betsy, of course. The small black and white cat who had once been Randall’s had been pawing relentlessly at the door for several minutes and now James saw why. She had caught a bird—solid gray and still flip-flopping around–and had deposited it for him on the ground. She gazed up at James with yellow eyes and meowed once.

James frowned and bent down to scoop up the bird, shooing away Betsy’s attempts to mouth it again. He walked out into the cool but clear blue light of post-dawn and sat the bird where he sat all of the ones the cat left alive: on the top of the peach tree nearest their cottage, close to where a pair of blue jays nested every season and had no tolerance for Betsy whatsoever. They would swoop down and peck and cackle relentlessly at her whenever she attempted to recover the prey James took from her. The jays’ persistence always outlasted hers.

James quickly hopped his way back inside; there was still dew on the grass. Once inside he shut the door, wiped his feet and climbed back into the bed beside Thomas. A shiver ran through him and he huddled deeper under the covers, turning on his side and enveloping Thomas with a bare arm and leg, his beard pressed up against the other man’s cheek.

Thomas laughed out loud.

“We aren’t that far removed from the tropics, darling,” he quipped.

“Mmm. Stop making fun. It’s chilly outside.”

“Blame Betsy then. She’s always the instigator.”

“She’s a spoiled rotten thing,” James replied, muffled into Thomas’s neck. He squirmed rather sensually against the blonde. Thomas hummed instead of replying and James grinned, not quite ready for the day to begin yet.


End file.
